forumemblemawakeningfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 6: The Caffeine Oasis
Joos is in a dream. He's standing in a black void, completely alone. Suddenly, a purple cloud of smoke appears before him and he is spoken to. The voice sounds like several different voices put together, one of which sounds terrifyingly familiar. ???: Good. Everything is going exactly as intended. Joos: Who...who are you? ???: Although there is one piece on the board that isn't meant to be. C'est la vie. There is no changing what is already written, so that player's quest is doomed from the start. Joos: Stop blabbering and tell me who you are! ???: All in due time, I assure you. Joos: You're starting to give me a headache. ???: ...Oh! What's this? You don't even remember your name? Joos: Don't play games with me. My name is Joos. Don't pretend to know me. ???: Ah ha ha ha! You don't even know your real name! It seems that there is something off after all. No matter. All will fall into place as it should. Joos: Get out of my head already! The presence dissipates with a bonechilling laugh and Joos jolts awake to find that the sun isn't even up yet. He surveys his tent and finds no intruders. Joos: Man, what was that? ~~ Joos is walking around the camp, watching the sun bathe everything in early morning light as it slowly graces the horizon. Nobody is awake, so the quiet gives him time to think about the events of recent days and his strange dream. Finally, he happens upon DJ. Joos: Hey there DJ. DJ: Hey Joos. What are you doing up so early? Joos: I could ask you the same thing. DJ: I always wake up this early. In fact, I've already been up for at least an hour or two. It's a rare day when the sun's up before me. Joos: Interesting. DJ: You, on the other hand, seem like you haven't slept enough. Did something happen? Joos: I just had a bad dream is all. DJ: Aw man, that's too bad. Well, don't let it get to you too much. A tired tactician could lead to dead soldiers, and we can't have that. Joos: Duly noted. DJ: Hey, wanna help me wake everyone up so we can get moving? Joos: Good idea. Let's do it. Less than an hour later, the Shepherds are all up and have packed up camp. Knifez takes a moment to address everyone as they set out. Knifez: Alright everyone. We're heading into Tost. Signele: Question! Knifez: Um, yes? Signele: Why? Knifez: Because Esh-Ban was born in Tost's capital city, so it would make sense for him to try to hide there. Signele: Makes sense. Chloe: But wasn't he found in Frar? Sam: He was, but would he really hide in the same place twice? Chloe: Good point. The Shepherds set out. As they walk, Green approaches Signele. Green: So Signele. Can I ask you a few questions? Signele: A few, yes. Green: Cool. So you're a...Taguel, was it? Signele: Yep. We're bunny people. Well, some of us. Some Taguel can turn into other things. I prefer the rabbit though. Green: And you're from the continent Esh-Ban razed. The Domain, yeah? Signele: That is true. I'm the last one. Green: So were they all Taguel too? Signele: No. And not all Taguel lived in The Domain, so I'm not the last Taguel. Just the last person from The Domain. People make that mistake a lot. Green: I see. I'd like to apologize on Esh-Ban's behalf. His actions certainly don't reflect those of all of Tost's citizens. Signele: No need. I understand that those actions were carried out by a mad man. Green: Thanks for understanding. Signele: Plus, simple apologies won't bring my people back. I don't give half a shit for your pity. Green: Oh, okay... Signele: Question time's over! Chase: Hey, Bella was it? Can I talk to you? Bella: What is it? Chase: I want to ask your friend there a question, but he seems busy. Bella: Oh, just because we hail from the same nation means we're siblings now? Chase: Uh, I just...I don't know, I didn't know who else to ask. It's about something he said yesterday. Bella: Yeah? Chase: Does...Does he know that Ike fella who saved me? Bella: Oh, well now I just look mean. That is something I would know. Chase: So you know him? Bella: I know of him, yes. Chase: Of him? Bella: Yeah, here's the thing: Ike is the Radiant Hero that is spoken of in legend. Keyword being legend. Nobody knows if he was even real or not, let alone if he really did save the world or whatever. All I know is that all warriors who grow up are taught two legends above all else: That of Ike the Radiant Hero and Marth the Hero King. I know all about Marth's story, but if you want specifics on Ike's, you'd have to go to Green. Chase: ...So there's no way that guy who saved me could actually be Ike. Bella: Yeah, there's that too. He sure fit the description though. Ripped, aloof, blue hair, green headband, red cape, fancy golden sword. Chase: I see. Well, thanks for indulging me. Bella: No problem. Hopefully we either find out the truth about that Ike guy, or never see him again. He gives me some real bad vibes, you know? Chase: Oh, I know. Meanwhile, an extravagantly dressed man stands in a coffee shop in a nearby village, ordering his morning coffee. ???: Hello, I would like a large mocha frap. Barista: You mean Venti? ???: Oh yeah, of course. Say, how would you like to hang out after this shift? Before the barista can answer him, screams come from outside the coffee shop. ???: Oh no... The man cautiously walks outside to see a group of Risen attacking villagers. ???: What the fuck are these things? I should help. Correction, I should get some help...but first, I really need that coffee... The Shepherds are marching toward the village, watching it grow on the horizon. Grace: Maybe we can stop in that little village for breakfast! Josh: I would enjoy that. Sam: Yeah, something tells me we're a bigger group then the population of that place, so they're probably not prepared to feed such a big force. Chase: I don't think you give that village enough credit. I'd like to stop by. Dakota: Did you forget the whole “war criminal on the loose” thing or is that just completely unimportant now? Kjeld: I agree with Dakota. We should keep moving. Before anyone can argue, a man runs to the Shepherds, holding a cup in one hand and a sword in the other. ???: Someone, please help me!! There are these weird gray dudes and they're attacking the village! Joos: Risen! Knifez: Sounds like we're stopping in after all. ???: Can I help? Knifez: If you think you can take those guys, feel free. ???: I was actually thinking I could offer you my...services...in another way. Knifez: Look man, I'm not looking for any hook-ups. ???: What? no, not like that! I can help you out in a different way! I have this talent for energizing people... Sam: *gasp* Are you a Dancer? ???: Why yes, I am! Julius at your service. Sam: I've always wanted a Dancer unit! Joos: What do they do? Sam: Dancers can give units extra turns. Incredibly useful. Joos: I'm not sure how I feel about you referring to soldiers as units... Julius: Hey, I'm glad I got you guys excited, but I kind of don't want to see my village burned to the ground. Knifez: Right. Sam, it's your call as to whether he joins us or not. Sam: I say yes. Knifez: Alright. Guys, let's go kick some ass. The Shepherds storm into the town and start laying waste to the Risen. As they hang back, Pika, Sam and Josh discuss. Pika: I sure am glad we got zombies. It makes it a lot easier to know who the bad guys are when their eyes are glowing red. Sam: You can say that aga...on second thought, don't. Josh: I still don't get it. Sam: But no, I get what you mean. These things are ugly, but at least they make it easy to distinguish between the good and the bad. Meanwhile, Jimmy and Florence work together to take down some particularly powerful Risen wielding axes. Florence: Hey, Jimmy, do you think I could score a one-night with Julius? Jimmy: Hm, survey says no. Florence: Why? He hit on Knifez, so maybe he can settle on Knifez's sister. Jimmy: That's weird. There's one to your left. Suddenly, an explosion rocks the village. The Shepherds look toward the building that erupted to see a seemingly very young girl run out of it. She is pursued by a crispy looking Risen. ???: Somebody help me! Joos: What's going on? Eddie, Dakota, go take care of the Risen chasing that little girl! Dakota: She got herself into this mess. Eddie: I'll do it. (Maybe I can pickpocket her after the fact...) Eddie strikes down the Risen chasing the girl and offers her his hand. Eddie: Do you need help, little girl? ???: Not actually. And the name's not Little Girl. You can call me Maggie. Eddie: Wait, what? Maggie: Hee hee, show your elders some respect! Eddie: Excuse you?! Maggie: Behind you! Before Eddie can respond, the girl holds up a stone and transforms in a flash of pink light. When she emerges, she's a bright green dragon. She hurls a fire ball at the Risen behind Eddie, causing another ear-splitting explosion and knocking Eddie on his ass. Eddie: What the fuck?! She just turned into a dragon! Joos: Another Taguel? Signele: No, a Manakete! Maggie: That would be me! The girl shrinks back to normal and smiles cutely. Maggie: I just wanted to show off for you. Knifez: ...Alright then. She can fend for herself, so I say let her be. Joos: Right. Come on, guys! We're almost done with these guys! When the Risen are cleared out, Maggie chases the Shepherds out of town. Maggie: Hey, I wanna come with! Knifez: But you're just a little girl. You don't need to see what we're going to be seeing. Maggie: Ugh, you do know the thing about Manaketes, right? Signele: Oh, oh, I do! I knew a bunch of them back in The Domain. Manaketes age forever, but they never look their age. Especially not when they're in dragon form. Maggie: That's right. I'm actually in the neighborhood of oh, what was it now....1700? Yeah, sounds about right. Knifez: Holy shit. Well, guess I can't argue with that. Welcome aboard. Don't get in the way now, you hear? Maggie: Right! Now where to? Knifez: To Tost. Maggie: Yay!! Julius: Can...Can I stay with you guys? I don't think life here is going to get back to normal anytime soon. Sam: I say we keep him. He helped us out a lot today and he could come in handy in the future. Joos: I agree. Knifez: That's what I like to hear from my tacticians. Well, can't argue with both of them. Come on in, Julius. Julius: Awesome! You guys won't regret this, I promise. Sam: And that's what I like to hear. George: Besides “Ow, my legs?” Sam: Ha ha, that one's good too. Ewisko: I like to hear the sound of a rooster waking me up in the morning. DJ: ...What does that have to do with anything? Ewisko: I was just sharing. Joos: We sure got a lot of members in the last couple of days, didn't we? Sam: ...You're just figuring this out now? Joos: No, I was just making an observation. Sam: Right, sure you were. > CHAPTER 7: IKE'S PROPHECY < SUPPORTS Current Party The Shepherds *Knifez. Lord. Captain of the Shepherds and Prince of Waydrn. Treats his men firmly but fairly. *George. Dark Mage. A harrowingly optimistic Waydrnite who loves bad jokes. *Grace. Cleric. An affectionate and cheeky Shepherd with a possessive streak. *Joos. Tactician. A traveler with no memory of the past, but a gift for tactics. *Sam. Tactician. The Shepherds' original, no-nonsense Tactician. *Florence . Lord. A Shepherd and Knifez's sister. Always ready to lend an ass-kicking. *Jimmy. Cavalier. A quiet Shepherd who knows exactly when to get to work. *Pika. Archer. A peppy Shepherd, always ready to follow her Tactician's command *Josh. Mage. A meticulous, methodical Shepherd with just a bit of whimsy. *Dakota. Thief. A formidable Waydrnite thief with a grim outlook on things. *Eddie. Thief. A Waydrnite thief who thinks big and dreams bigger.\ *DJ. Myrmidon. A noble from Frar who knows his way around a sword. *Chloe. Troubadour. The downright kindest Noble Frar ever did see. *Green. Wyvern Knight. A funloving Tostian dracoknight. Has a penchant for stabbing first and asking questions later. *Bella. Pegasus Knight. A Tostian “noble” whose love of her country is rivaled only by her love of her horse. *Chase. Mercenary. A Sellsword with a love of tall tales and romance. *Kjeld. Fighter. An executioner who just wants justice to be served already. *Signele. Taguel. Last surviving inhabitant of The Domain. Also a giant bunny sometimes. *Ewisko. Villager. A Waydrnite commoner with unawakened potential. *Julius. Dancer. A gifted dancer with a flair for philandering and caffeine. *Maggie. Manakete. An innocent Manakete with a penchant for theatrics. Information *This chapter was originally posted to the Total Drama Writers' Forum here. Category:Story Category:Chapters